Network access has generally been limited to wired connections such as dial-up and Ethernet. In addition, users have typically had to subscribe to internet service providers (ISPs) which provided service solely over local area networks (LANs). However, as the demand for mobility increases, wireless technology has emerged. At first, wireless connectivity was developed in the form of external components, such as PCMCIA (PC) cards in order to accommodate computing systems already available to consumers. Of course, such cards were built to accommodate the interfaces of these computing devices, with the 68 pin dual row connecting interfaces being an industry standard. Then, newer computing systems began to incorporate these cards and wireless connectivity to diminish the need for extraneous devices. However, as wireless technology is rapidly improving, the cards within the systems as well as the interfaces supporting them also have become outdated. Thus, current systems on the market cannot support the best wireless technology.